Misunderstand
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Sebuah keluarga Uchiha sederhana yang hangat. Namun, karena kepolosan anak-anak mereka membuat mereka susah sendiri... aduh bingung mau bikin summary, yang penting ini tentang kepolosan anak sasusaku .. :3 Warning inside ! HARD LEMON


**Summary :**

Sebuah keluarga Uchiha sederhana yang hangat. Namun, karena kepolosan anak-anak mereka membuat mereka susah sendiri...

**MISUNDERSTAND**

Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : The Deathstalker

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : HARD LEMON, 17+ , Lucunya gak bermutu

DLDR

Itadakimasu ^^v

"Sssshhhh.. ah..ah" Seorang wanita berambut pink terus mendesah saat pria diatasnya memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan keras, "Ngggghhh.. ah.. pel..pelan aah" Wanita itu mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya hingga pergelangannya memerah, badannya terus terguncang karena sang pria menggenjotnya dengan keras, "diamlah sakura !" pria yang mendengar wanitanya terus mengerang malah semakin gencar menyodok lubang vaginanya.

PAUSE

Haru- #maaf Uchiha Sakura, 25 tahun, ibu dari dua anak kembar yg saat ini mungkin masih terlelap (Hiraki dan Hikari), sangat mencintai pria yang sedang mengerjainya.

Si pria terus mengangkat pinggul wanitanya berharap kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam lagi, sakura yang pasrah kini hanya melenguh nikmat dengan tubuhnya yang terguncang keatas kebawah seirama sodokan pria diatasnya, "ooh.. ah.. ahn.. Sasuke-kun.. le..lebih dalam.. aaah.."

PAUSE

Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun, ayah dari dua anak kembar yg saat ini mungkin masih terlelap (Hiraki dan Hikari), pernah terlibat skandal dengan salah seorang teman istrinya, #temannya juga sih walau ternyata itu hanya gossip belaka yang menyebutkan dia terlibat cinta terlarang dengan Naruto, sangat mencintai seorang yang kini sedang di kerjainya.

sakura yang hampir sampai kini mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya berharap kejantanan sasuke lebih dalam memasukinya, kakinya mengangkang semakin lebar agar memudahkan sasuke menusuknya.

Sasuke semakin mendorong kejantanannya hingga mentok rahim sakura, "sssst.. ssshh ah" sasuke mendesis nikmat saat kejantanannya dipijat-pijat dinding vagina sakura yang berkedut-kedut.

"Ooouh.. ahn.. ah.. aaaaaah.. sa..ah sasukeeeh.." sakura masih berusaha mengimbangi genjotan sasuke dengan menggoyang pantatnya, sungguh nikmat saat vaginanya dimasuki batang besar dan keras milik suaminya, terasa penuh sekali.

"Aaah.. lubangmu sempit sakurahh.." Erang sasuke yang kenikmatan. Pasangan suami istri itu terus saling bergumul diatas ranjang.

"Ce..cepattt.. sasuu.." sakura semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya kini menggeliat-geliat nikmat dibawah suaminya.

Sasuke yang menyadari tanda sakura akan sampai langsung mempercepat genjotannya, sambil tangannya meremas payudara sakura dengan keras, dia terus melancarkan sodokannya seraya menatap wajah sakura yang merah menahan kenikmatan, membuat nafsunya terus menggebu.

"ahn.. aaaah..ooouh.. aaaaaaah Sasukeeeh" sakura mengerang saat ia mencapai orgasmenya, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram tali begitu kuat kini terkulai lemas, dia sungguh lelah.

Berbeda dengan sasuke, dia masih menggerakan batangnya walaupun tidak secepat tadi, dia masih memaklumi istrinya yang kelelahan itu, baru setelah ia mendengar desahan halus lagi dari sakura, sasuke langsung mencabut kejantanannya yang masih menegang, sakura yang heran membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ganti posisi, berbaliklah !" Sasuke membimbing sakura agar menungging dengan bertumpu pada kaki dan sikunya, sasuke menarik pantat sakura sehingga pantatnya lebih menungging ke atas. Sasuke diam sejenak memandangi tubuh polos istrinya, tangannya terulur mengelus bongkahan pantat sang istri yang begitu lembut, tangannya terus meraba-raba kemolekan tubuh sakura.

Puas merabai tubuh istrinya, sasuke pun mempersiapkan diri di belakang tubuh sakura.

Tangan kirinya memegang kejantanannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi pantat sang istri, di usapnya kejantanannya di lubang istrinya, menggeseknya naik turun membuat sakura mendesah sexy.

"Uhhn.. . cepatlah sasuke, jangan mempermainkan ku uh.." Pinta sakura pada suaminya, namun sasuke masih saja menggesek tanpa ada niatan segera memulai permainan yang entah sudah berapa ronde ini, lalu sasuke mulai memasukkan senjatanya sebatas kepala tanpa berniat menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sebenarnya sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya namun keinginan mengerjai istrinya membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu sayang, kau lihat aku sudah memasukkannya" Ucap sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban sasuke semakin geram, dengan cepat sakura memundurkan pantatnya hingga kejantanan sasuke melesak menembus lubang sempitnya.

"Akhh" Erang sakura ketika lubangnya kembali di jejali penis besar sasuke

"Ternyata kau agresif sekali ya.. . baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah sakura-chaaan"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi memompa vagina wanita pink di depannya dengan cepat dan keras. Sekarang sudah waktunya menyelesaikan permainan ini, dalam hati ia juga kasihan dengan istrinya yang harus melayaninya sampai pagi begini. sasuke terus memacu gerakan liarnya di dalam lubang vagina istrinya sambil tangannya meraih payudara istrinya yang berguncang seirama sodokannya.

"Akhh.. oouh.. ." Sakura mengerang saat payudaranya diremas kuat oleh sang suami.

Tangan kiri sasuke menjalar kebawah menyentil-nyentil klitoris sakura membuat si empunya menegang, sasuke sudah hafal tentunya titik kelemahan istrinya. Jari tekunjuknya terus memainkan klitoris istrinya tanpa mengurangi genjotan di lubang vagina sakura.

"Aaah.. oh.. ooooh..."Sakura yang menerima serangan combo dari suaminya tubuhnya bergetar, kakinya serasa lemas saat jari-jari tangan sasuke memainkan bagian tersensitif tubuhnya, dia sudah hampir ambruk kalau saja tangan kanan sasuke tidak segera mencengkram pantatnya.

"Tahan dulu Sakuraah.." sasuke semain liar menggenjot sakura.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi badannya bergetar hebat, vaginanya berdenyut-denyut mencengkram penis sasuke yang masih terus keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Sasukeeeeeh.. aaaaaaaah" sakura mengerang saat mencapai orgasmenya yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke yang juga sudah tidak tahan penisnya di pijat-pijat oleh otot vagina sakura langsung membalik badan sakura telentang lagi, kaki-kaki jenjang sakura di kangkangkan lebar-lebar.

Dengan sekali hentakan penis itu langsung mengobrak-abrik lubang kenikmatan itu. sakura yang memang sudah kewalahan hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Biarlah, toh yang menikmatinya juga suaminya, orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke terus menarik dan mendorong kejantanannya dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Sasuke menundukkan badannya menciumi istrinya dengan liar, lidahnya menjilati peluh yang membanjiri wajah sang istri, tangannya masih meremas-remas payudara kenyal Sakura, Sakura yang menerima rangsangan sedemikian rupa tubuhnya mulai menegang – lagi.

"Ceppat aah Sasuke-kun.. aku sudah hah lelah" Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin menegang, vaginanya sudah panas dan agak perih namun tak mengurangi kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari suaminya. Sasuke menaikkan kaki sakura ke bahunya, tangannya mencengkram bahu Sakura kuat, dia terus memacu miliknya hingga-

"Aaaah.. Sasssukeeeh.. oh Ooooooh.." Sakura melolong keras sekali. Ia mendapatkan orgasme ternikmat yang pernah dirasakan oleh Sakura, badannya melengkung hingga membuat buah dadanya tegak menantang. Mereka tidak sadar kalau-

BRAKKK

-jeritan sakura mengundang kehadiran yang tak diinginkan dari setan-setan kecil mereka.

"Kaa-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Seorang anak kecil dengan perawakan menyerupai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja menggebrak pintu tak terkunci itu. Matanya melebar saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, ayahnya sedang menyiksa ibunya, tangannya mencengkram bahu ibunya sambil menatap ia dengan mulut ternganga

"H-hi-hikarii" Sakura dengan wajah cengo tak elitnya serta dengan tangan terikat dan kaki mengangkang di bahu suaminya menatap terkejut sosok kecil di ambang pintu kamarnya.

PAUSE

Uchiha Hikari,anak laki-laki 4 tahun, si bungsu dari pasangan yg sekarang tengah tertangkap basah melakukan tindak asusila(?), sangat cengeng jika menyangkut tentang ibunya.

Mata onix lebarnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam, matanya berkedip lucu sebelum-

"Hiks..hiks.. Kaa-chan.. hiks hwaaaaaaa Tou-chan kejam Cekik Kaa-chan cepeyti itu hweee"

Sebelum akhirnya menangis meraung-raung. Anak kecil lucu mereka yang bahkan belum fasih mengucapkan huruf r,l dan s itu menangis memandang kedua orang tuanya yang bengong di atas tempat tidur.

"Hikayi ! kenapa? Kaa-chan bagaimana?" Terdengar suara dari sulung mereka dari arah luar

PAUSE

Uchiha Hiruki, 4 tahun, si sulung dari pasangan yg sekarang tengah tertangkap basah melakukan tindak asusila (?), Lebih tegas dan berani dari adik kembarnya

"Sasuke-kun cepat lepaskan !" Sakura menatap tajam suaminya yang hanya menatap anaknya yang sedang menangis kejang dengan mulut dan mata melebar. Speechless

Setelah tersadar, sasuke segera melepas penisnya yang kini sudah layu (?)

"Hikayi, ada apa?" Tanya si sulung yang sudah berada di belakang adiknya yang masih menangis

"Nii-chan, Tou-chan ingin membunuh Kaa-chan, dia menyikca Kaa-chan" Adu si bungsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anjing kecil yang terlantar

Sasuke yang telah memakai boxernya mulai mendekati kedua anaknya.

"Hei, anak Tou-chan sudah bangun ya.." Sasuke yang telah memakai boxernya berjalan mendekati anaknya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Tou-chan tidak ingin membunuh Kaa-chan, Hikari" Tangannya hendak menyentuh kepala anaknya. Namun, dengan cepat Hikari ngesot bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakaknya

Hiruki sendiri yang melihat ibunya masih terikat dengan luka memar (a.k.a bekas cupang) di bahu da lehernya semakin yakin dengan ucapan adik kembarnya.

"Dacay Tou-chan jahat ! Yihat caja, kau akan mendapat hukuman" Teriak Hiruki dengan suara pelatnya seraya menatap ayahnya tajam. Tatapannya beralih pada ibunya yang masih tergeletak di ranjang dengan raut khawatir

"Cabayyah Kaa-chan, anakmu ini akan meyindungimu" Terdengar nadanya seperti dibuat-buat agar terdengar seperti tokoh pahlawan di film 'Icha-Icha Paradise KID version.

"Hiruki, dengar Tou-chan... Tou-chan tidak-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena dengan cepat Hiruki menyeret adiknya keluar kamar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

000

Pagi ini cerah sekali, matahari tersenyum menyinarkan sebutir apinya untuk menghangatkan bumi. Seperti halnya dengan desa Konoha ini, para penduduk sudah beramai-ramai menjalankan aktivitas mereka dengan hati senang, kecuali kedua anak yang sedang berjalan cepat sambil sesekali mendengus sebal.

"Nii-chan, jayannya peyan-peyan.. aku kan yeyah" Keluh Hikari yang berjalan sempoyongan di belakang kakaknya.

"Kita hayus cepat Hikayi, kau mau Tou-chan membunuh Kaa-chan?" Ucap kakaknya sok pahlawan dengan bersendekap menghadap adiknya. Hikari hanya diam.

"Kau mau nanti kita teyanta (terlantar)? Nanti patti(pasti) Tou-chan akan menitipkan kita diyumah Ino baa-chan, kau mau nanti dicikca dia?" Tanya Hiruki.

Hikari yang ditanya langsung menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Jadi, sekayang ayo menemui Nayuto jii-chan, jangan mengeyuh teyus ya!" Pinta Hiruki sambil menepuk sayang kepala adiknya.

"Rogey, sa (Sir)" Teriak Hikari sambil berpose hormat

"Rogey itu untuk tentaya Ameyika, Hikayi. Kau tidak boyeh bicaya cepeyti itu, nanti ANBU akan menangkapmu" Nasehat Hiruki dengan mimik seperti guru

"Ciap, pak !" Teriak Hikari semangat

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan penyelamatan untuk sang ibu.

000

Dan disinilah sekarang kita berada, di salah satu ruangan besar dan mewah ini, seorang tengah sibuk menggeluti dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya. Kerap kali ia menghela nafas lelah, kepalanya pusing harus mengatur semua hal yang menyangkut desa.

Seorang pria dengan seragam ANBU memasuki ruangan, dan segera memberi hormat pada pria yang memakai jubah Hokage itu.

"Naruto-sama, perbaikan keamanan di selatan desa, bagian B-2 telah selesai dilaksanakan" Ucap pria ANBU tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi" Titah Naruto pelan

"Apa sudah tidak ada misi lagi untukku, Naruto-sama?" Tanya si pria ANBU.

"Tidak-tidak, ini misi untuk para genin. Hanya menangkap kucing, dan menguburkan Sapi" Kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya undur diri" Ucap pria itu sopan, dan segera meninggalkan hokage baru itu sendirian

"Haaaah, sepertinya aku harus istirahat sebentar" Ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang berat karena menahan kantuk.

BRAKK

"Nayuuto jii-chaaaaaaan" Teriak Hikari dan Hiruki bersamaan, membuat Hokage muda itu terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh dari kursinya.

"Kalian bisa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Bentak Naruto yang jantungnya sudah ingin meledak pada kedua anak polos itu.

Kedua anak yang kena semprotan dari Pamannya hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Melihat kedua anak kemabar sahabatnya memandangnya seperti anjing kecil yang tersesat membuat hatinya merasa bersalah juga

"Hahaha Maafkan, jii-chan Hikari, Hiruki.. Jii-chan tadi Cuma kaget... Ayo duduk sini" Titah Naruto untuk duduk di sofa ruangan

"Sekarang ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Naruto

"Jii-chan, kami ingin minta batuan cama jii-chan" Kata Hiruki

"Bantuan apa, hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencubit pipi cubby anak sulung sahabat temenya.

"Aku ingin, jii-chan menghukum tou-chan" Jawab Hiruki tegas

"Eh? Memangnya tou-chan mu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Dia ingin membunuh Kaa-chan, Tou-chan cangat jahat" Ucap Hiruki lagi

"Apa? jangan membohongi jii-chan, Hiruki !" Kata Naruto terkejut

"Tidak bohong jii-chan... hiks kami tidak bohooong hiks" Hikari yang pada dasarnya lebih cengeng setelah dituduh bohong seperti itu langsung terisak ingin menangis.

'Sial, mengurus anak teme ternyata begini susahnya' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati

"Tenang Hikari, jii-chan tidak bermaksud begitu... terus kenapa kalian bilang tou-chanmu ingin membunuh kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Tou-chan mencekik dan mengikat kaa-chan campai kaa-chan meyah-meyah yehenya" Ucap Hiruki.

"Dan kami mendengay kaa-chan teyiak keyaaaas sekayi, patti kaa-chan kecakitaaaan.. hweeee" Tambah Hikari sambil mewek lagi

'Sial, Teme kau kesurupan apa sih? Sudah ku pasrahkan Sakura-chan kepadamu dan kau malah ingin membunuhnya... Brengsek kau teme' Geram Naruto dalam hati

"Nayuto jii-chan... Nayuto jii-chaaaan" Teriak Hiruki di telinga Naruto

"Oek? Ada apa?" Teriak Naruto terkejut

"Jadi kau mau membantu kami kan jii-chan?" Pinta Hiruki dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Baiklah jii-chan akan mempersiapkan para ANBU untuk menangkap Tou-chan kalian, dan jii-chan juga akan memberi pelajaran untuk tou-chan mu yang nakal itu" Ucap Naruto sok keren membuat kedua anak kembar itu terpesona sesaat.

"Arigatouuuuu jii-chan" Ucap kedua anak kembar itu sambil berhambur memeluk Naruto

000

Sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun asri dengan kebahagian di dalamnya membuat rumah sederhana tersebut terlihat hangat. Seorang pria yang sekarang sedang membaca koran pagi sambil menunggu sarapan yang sedang dibuat istrinya sedang berusaha menikmati paginya walaupun tadi pagi indahnya telah dirusak oleh kedua anak kembarnya yang sekarang telah kabur entah kemana

"Sasuke-kun, Kau tidak mencari anak-anak?" Tanya istrinya dari arah dapur

"Tenang saja, biasanya mereka kan bermain di rumah Ino atau Naruto" Ucap Sasuke enteng sambil membalik koran paginya

"Kau ini, tidak ada khawatir-khawatirnya ya dengan anakmu sendiri" Ejek Sakura yang datang membawa makanan dengan bau yang amat sedap

"Baiklaaah, nanti akan kucari" Ucap Sasuke meletakkan koran dan bersiap mengambil makanannya

"Itadaki-"

DOKK DOKK DOKK

"Temeeee, keluar sekaraaang !" Suara gedoran pintu serta teriakan cempreng menghentikan kegiatan untuk menyantap sarapannya. Dalam hati dia merutuk kenapa harinya sial sekali.

Sasuke yang sebal segera membuka pintu sebelum pintu mereka rusak oleh tangan-tangan monster didepan

"Kau ini ada apa sih Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke malas

Melihat Sasuke ada didepannya, Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju sahabatnya

"Kau yang ada apa Teme, kau ini kenapa bertindak bodoh seperti itu hah?" Teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke yang menahan napas

"Kau merusak hariku saja, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil melepas paksa tangan Naruto

"Kau membolos kerja hanya untuk bertindak kriminal seperti itu, kau akan dihukum Teme, sekarang kau akan disidang" Ucap Naruto tegas sambil menarik tangan Sassuke untuk diborgol

"Disidang apa? kau ingin kubunuh hah?" Sasuke yang tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya mulai naik darah

Sementara Sakura yang berada didalam rumah mulai penasaran dengan keributan di luar rumahnya, segera dia berlari menghampiri suaminya

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang datang dari belakang Sasuke langsung terkejut mendapati Naruto yang bersiap memasang borgol ditangan Sasuke dan kedua anaknya yang bersembunyi di belakang Naruto beserta para pria berseragam ANBU

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Teriak Sakura yang tak terima suaminya diperlakukan sseperti itu

"Sakura-chan kau masih hidup !" Teriak Naruto terkejut

"Aku memang masih hidup, memangnya siapa yang akan mati?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Sakura-chaaaan" Naruto yang bahagia segera melepas borgolnya dan memeluk Sakura

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya dipeluk seperti itu menggeram kesal

"Dobe, lebih baik kau jelaskan semua ini daripada memeluk istriku seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata memicing tajam

"Anak-anakmu telah melaporkan tindak kriminal yang telah kau lakukan" Kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya

"Hikari, Hiruki sekarang jelaskan pada kaa-chan" Titah Sakura memandang kedua anaknya tajam

"Kaa-chaan" Teriak kedua bocah itu seraya memeluk ibunya

"Kami cudah membawa Naruto jii-chan untuk menangkap tou-chan" Kata Hiruki dengan senyum sumringah karena telah memenuhi kewajibannya melindungi sang ibu

"Iya, kaa-chan... Hikayi tidak mau kehiyangan kaa-chan" Tambah Hikari memeluk ibunya lebih erat

"Kau ditangkap karena telah melakukan tindak KDRT, Sasuke ! Kabushi, tangkap dia !" Perintah Naruto pada salah satu anggota ANBU

"Naruto, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung

"Kaa-chan tenang caja, tou-chan akan ditangkap biyay minta maaf cama kami-cama" Ucap Hiruki menenangkan Ibunya

"Iya kaa-chan, tou-chan kan tadi pagi cudah mencekik dan menyikca kaa-chan" Ucap Hikari cemberut membuat Sakura teringat kejadian tadi pagi

"Kalian ! tou-chan itu tidak menyiksa kaa-chan, nak." Ucap Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua anaknya

"Yayu apa dong?" Tanya Hikari penasaran

Sasuke yang merasa hidupnya dipermainkan oleh kedua anaknya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Tadi pagi kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang mempersiapkan hadiah untuk kalian, Hikari" Ucap Sasuke santai, Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud suaminya hanya diam saja

"Hadiah apa tou-chan?" Hikari yang mendengar kata hadiah matanya langsung berbinar-binar bahagia

"Kami akan memberi adik baru untuk kalian" Ucap Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura terkejut dan blushing ria

"Benaykah? Aku mau tou-chan" Hiruki langsung melonjak lonjak senang dan memeluk tou-channya

"Hikayi juga mau" Teriak Hikari penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan jari

"Kami minta maaf tou-chaaaan" Teriak mereka bersama-sama memeluk ayahnya erat

"Iya-iya, sekarang ayo masuk" Titah Sasuke menggiring anak dan istrinya memasuki rumah

CEKLEK

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan hokage menyedihkan yang hanya bengong memandangi pintu kayu dengan papan nama Uchiha itu.

"Jadi, aku disini tidak dibutuhkan?" Teriak Naruto frustasi disertai kikikan para ANBU dibelakangnya.

END

**Yoshh.. akhirnya selesai juga nih fic gaje..**

**Saya sebenarnya author lama, tapi akun yang lama beserta ceritanya mau saya hapus karena suatu alasan, maaf juga yaa kalo gak ada lucu-lucunyaa :'(**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa...**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to RnR ?**

**But i wish all of you Review this fic, please ! ^^9**

**Tuban, 22.30**

**The Deathstalker**


End file.
